A Royal Romance
by kyla4
Summary: this is just my version of how the digi king and queen should get together.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Romance

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I am writing about.  I don't really know who does but I assume that they belong to someone in Japan.

AN this started out to be a short story, but it seems that I just can't write short stories.  kinda sad isn't it, but oh well. unlike my other fiction this one has different text in it.  just so that you know the _Italics is for when they are typing on the internet_

I just can't believe that she is gone, Rika thought as she sat on a hill side in the park.  It had been two weeks since they had destroyed the Dee-reaper and all of the Digimon had been sucked back into their own world.  Henry still hasn't forgiven his dad for not telling him about what would happen to the Digimon and no one in the group thought that he would or they would any time soon.  The hurt was just too fresh.

Rika lay back on hill and looked at the sky.  She wondered how Renamon was doing and if she was with any of the other's Digimon.  Rika wanted her Digimon to be happy.  Even if that meant that she had to be unhappy.  All of a sudden a shadow fell upon her.  She glanced to her side and saw that Ryo was standing over top of her.

"What are you doing here?" Rika asked as she sat up.

"It's a public place I can be here if I want," was Ryo's simple reply.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Rika said.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Ryo said trying to get her angry.

Rika was not in the mood to play his games right now.  "What do you want?  Sure this is a public place and all but you don't just go over to someone with out wanting to say something."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Ryo said again taunting her.

"Damn it Ryo.  Why are you here bothering me!?!  Don't you have anything better to do?  All I want is a bloody straight answer!" Rika shouted.

Ryo was taken aback by her reaction.  Sure he had wanted her to get agitated but he didn't want her to get really mad at him.  "I'm sorry if I made you angry.  I wasn't really trying to.  I just came over here to see what you were up to.  You looked so lonesome and forlorn a couple of minutes ago."

Rika took a breath.  She could tell that he really was sorry and now she was sorry that she had snapped at him.  "I'm sorry that I snapped at you.  I just don't like it when people play those kind of mind games on me.  As to what I am up to, I'm just thinking about stuff…… Hey how would you know how I looked a while ago?" Rika demanded.

"Uhhh…" Ryo started to blush.  "I saw you from a ways away.  You just looked like you had lost your best friend."

"I feel like I did." Rika said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked as he sat down.

"Well, not right now at least.  I was thinking about Renamon and all of the other Digimon." Rika confided in him.  "When Renamon left, when they all left there was emptiness in side me that I could not explain.  At first I thought that as time went on it would get better but it seems that as time goes on it gets worse.  I'm not sure how much more I can stand."

Ryo studied her closely for a minute in silence.  As he looked at her he noticed that a single tear made its way down her cheek.  She seemed so strong.  So untouchable.  How could it be that this would affect her so totally? Sure they all missed their Digimon.  Even he missed Cyberdromon, but there was nothing that he could do to see him again.  And he knew that Cyberdromon was quite capable of taking care of himself.

"It was that way with me too, Rika." Ryo said soothingly.  "I think that it was that way for us all.  Hey at least you know that your partner is alive.  Think how hard it was for Jeri to have held Leomon in her arms as he died.  But she got through it and so will you.  So will we all."

"She got through it but she had Takato there beside her all the way.  She had us all.  Everyone was there to help her.  Who's here to help me?" Rika questioned.  "I know that it sounds petty, and I know that everyone has their own problems but I would still like for there to be someone that I could talk to and to count on to be there for me.

"I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems.  Thank you for listening.  But I think that I should be going.  I got things to do and I have bothered you for longer than need be." Rika said standing up. "Thanks again for listening to me."

Ryo also stood up.  "Any time you need to talk, you can count on me to listen." Ryo said.

"That's a sweet offer.  But I don't think that I'll be taking you up on it any time soon.  Later." Rika said smiling, as she walked away.

Ryo stood there thinking as she walked away.  She was always putting a strong front towards the world.  She just didn't want to get hurt.  Ryo's offer was sincere he wanted her to be able to talk to him and to trust him.  He wasn't sure when he had started to like the girl that everyone called the 'Digimon Queen' all that he knew was that he liked her.  A lot.  And it hurt him to see her so down and depressed.  Right now all he wanted to do was to find someway to get Rika to smile again.  Her smile is so beautiful, that is when you were fortunate enough to see it.  She hardly ever smiled but when she did her smile was enough to light up a room.  He thought anyway.

Ryo gazed around the park.  There were a few younger kids playing on the playground equipment.  A couple that looked like they were in their mid-twenties, strolled lazily along a path holding hands.  Other than that all Ryo saw was the little pond and everything that was usually in the park.

Ryo sat down again.  He was at a loss as to know what to do about his feelings towards Rika.  Takato seemed like the most likely person to ask about it, since he was the only one that Ryo knew his age that actually had a girlfriend.  But Ryo was leerier about asking Takato.  It was common knowledge among the Tamers that Takato had had a crush on Rika when they had first met.  Ryo didn't know how Takato felt about her now that he and Jeri were going out.  Ryo assumed that Rika and Takato were only friends but looks can be deceiving.  Look at him.  He was supposed to be Rika's friend too, but he wanted to go out with her.  What am I thinking, Ryo thought.  Takato is more than happy in his relationship with Jeri.  He wouldn't jeopardize that by still having a crush on Rika.

"Hey Ryo!  Are you in there?" someone asked as they passed their hand in front of his face.

Ryo sat back startled.  He had not heard or seen anyone come up.  Looking up at the person, he saw that the person that he had been debating on whether or not to confess his feelings about Rika too was standing above him.

"Oh.  Hi Takato.  I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Ryo said.

"You must have been thinking about it pretty hard, because I called you like five times and you didn't even respond." Takato told Ryo as he plopped himself down on the grass beside him.

"Yeah I was.  So what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"Actually I was thinking about getting everyone together and doing something.  I mean all of the Tamers haven't been together since the final battle and I think that we should do something to get over everything." Takato explained.

"That's a good idea." Ryo said.  "So what did you have in mind?"

"I haven't really thought about that.  I guess that we would have to get suggestions and then decide what to do.  You got have something that everyone would like to do."

"What about Suzie?"

"I've already talked to Henry about that.  He said he would talk to his mom who said that she was too young to be really interested in doing anything that the rest of us would like to do.  So Suzie won't be involved." Takato explained.

"That is good." Ryo said.  "Not that I am trying to be mean or anything but I think that everyone will have a better time without having to watch out for a little kid."

"I know what you meant and Henry does too.  He was actually happy – like the rest of us will be – when he found out that she wasn't aloud to do any thing with us.  I didn't think that he would be too happy that I had actually thought to involve Suzie in this.

"As it stands everyone has agreed to come except you and Rika.  But I haven't been able to find Rika to tell her.  I had come here in order to find her because her grandmother had said that she had come here.  It's kind of funny.  I come here to find her and I whined up finding you."  Takato told Ryo.

"Well if you had gotten here about ten minutes earlier you would have found her and me here." Ryo said before he could stop himself.

"What you and her were here?" Takato asked with a sly evil smile.

"That's not what I meant." Ryo protested.  "She was here and I had come over to talk to her.  But then she said that she had stuff to do and she left."

"Chill out Ryo.  I wasn't going to say anything about it.  But the way that you went on the defensive one might think that you have something to hide." Takato said.  Then continued with, "You don't have anything to hide, do you?"

"No I don't.  We didn't do anything but talk." Ryo said nervously.

"That is not entirely what I meant.  And I think that you know that, too.  What is going on between the two of you?" Takato wanted to know.

"Nothing is going on between us." Ryo said.  "We are just friends."

"Yeah but there is something more to this isn't there?"

"What do you mean?" Ryo wondered.

"You can't fool me that easily Ryo.  I know, or at least have a good hunch, that you like Rika." Takato stated.  Then he hurried on before Takato could say anything. "You don't have to be so up tight about it around me at least.  I know what it is like to like someone and not want her or anyone else to know about it.  It isn't easy to do or an easy way to live.  But you can tell me."

(AN really corny I know but I couldn't think of any other way for Takato to try and get Ryo to open up.)

Ryo looked at Takato wirily, not knowing if he could trust Takato enough with his biggest secret.  But then again it wouldn't really be telling him that much since Takato had already guessed that he did like Rika.  It would only be confirming what he already knew.

Ryo looked down at the ground.  "Your right, Takato.  I do like Rika and I don't really know how to tell her.  Besides I don't know if she likes me and I don't really want to take the chance of destroying the friendship that we do have.  Right now I am just at my wits end about knowing what to do."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.  But you know, you do have to tell her about it sometime or else you might as well just get over her.  Not that I want you to get over her, I think that the two of you would make a very nice couple." Takato told his friend.

"But how the hell do you tell if a girl likes you or not?  I really don't want to mess this up."

"Well with Jeri it was kind of easy to tell.  When ever I paid the girl a compliment she blushed and went sort of starry eyed.  And I did the same, but I also blushed just about every time that she talked to me." Takato told his friend.

"Rika isn't anything like that.  She isn't one to be swept off of her feet by some guy giving her a compliment.  If it was the wrong compliment she would be more likely to kick him in the face." Ryo laughed.

"That is true enough." Takato laughed with him.  "She must just have other ways to tell a guy that she does like them.  Some little thing to show that she isn't as unapproachable as she seems.  It's your job to figure them out.  That is the only way that the two of you will get together.  Unless of course, she figures out that you like her and she decides to do something about it herself.  That would tell you for sure that she likes you."

"Yeah, I suppose that is true enough." Ryo said.

"Hey why don't you use our little get together as a way to try and tell her how you feel.  It would be the perfect opportunity.  We could just find a way that the two of you were left alone together." Takato said brightening to the idea.

"How would you do that?" Ryo asked.

"Have something that you have to do in partners." Takato said simply.

"That would work except for one thing.  There are an uneven number of people in our group." Ryo told him.

"Well we could work that out.  I'm sure that we could make one group of the with the rest of them.  We just have to be careful about how we go about it so that we don't rouse anyone's suspicions.  It has to seem like it is all perfectly natural." Takato explained, not in the least dissuaded.

"It might work but what if Rika decides not to come.  Then we would really be stuck for what to do." Ryo stated.  "Hey when did you become my advice counselor on this matter?"

"When you confirmed what I thought to be true.  I hope that you don't mind to much.  But I do want to see the two of you together.  So if you can't think of any way for the two of you to be together then I will just have to find a way and make it happen." Takato said.

"Thanks, for everything.  I'm glad that you at least half way under stand what I am going through.  It would be bad if you didn't." Ryo said.

"Any way, I'm going to go home and call Rika's house.  And if she isn't there I guess that I'll just have to leave a message for her to call me back.  As soon as I know what exactly is going on then I'll call you and we can figure out what to do about you and Rika." Takato said getting to his feet.

"Thanks again for everything, Takato.  I'll talk to you later then." Ryo said staying on the ground.

"Sure," Takato said as he walked away.

"Bye." Ryo called after him.

That didn't go as bad as I thought it would, Ryo thought as he watched Takato walk across the park on his way home.  Ryo hadn't thought that Takato would be nearly so understanding let alone so helpful.  With any luck he and Rika would be going out soon.  Yeah right.  Nothing would happen if he didn't start talking to her more.  He had made a good start by offering to listen to Rika when ever she needed to talk.  Hell after that she had even called him sweet and gave him a smile.  May be there was something there that he could build on.  It was worth a try any ways.  Maybe instead of coming up with an idea with Takato tonight I could call Rika and find out what she said.

Ryo stood up and started to walk towards home.  On the way he was thinking about some things to say to Rika.  He had never really had trouble talking to her before but he had never been thing that he had to impressing her before.  What the hell am I thinking, Ryo thought, why am I all of a sudden so worried about what I am supposed to say to her.  I never did before and this is all just silly.  I shouldn't be worried about being something that I am not, if I can't get her to like me as I am I'm not going to worry about getting her to like me at all.

No one was home, when Ryo walked into is house.  Noticing that the phone was flashing indicating that a call had been missed.  Ryo walked over to the phone and punched in the password that allowed you to get the messages that people left you.  He stood there listening to the recording tell him that he had two new messages.  The first one was from his mother saying that she wasn't going to be home from work until late that night as she was going to be going out on a date.  (AN in the series there is no really talk about Ryo's parents so I am just going to make it up cause it suits my story.  And if there is someone out there that does know please e-mail me so that I know for the next time that I write a story about this couple.)  The second was from Takato saying that he had talked to Rika and that she was going to meet up with everyone.  He also asked Ryo to call him so that they could start to work up a plan.

Ryo deleted the messages then hung up the phone.  Takato had called him about ten minutes before he had gotten home.  It would be to early to call Rika and ask her if she was going to the get together, so he went to the fridge to get a snack.  Not wanting to watch T.V. Ryo grabbed the portable phone and headed up stairs to his room.  Once he got there, He went on his computer and logged onto the web.  He signed in his MSN messenger and went to the official Digimon site to check out the latest ratings.  As usual he was the highest ranked player with Rika only a few points behind.  Before they had become friends she had been trying to get past him in the ratings so that she would be number one.  But now that they had become friends again there was no real need for either one of them to try and be number one.  The only time that they might fight, they had agreed, was if someone came up in standings and tried to take their titles away from them.  But so far no one had even attempted it.

Ryo had been online for about five minutes when a little window popped up saying that 'Digi Queen' had just signed in.  With a smile Ryo thought that he wouldn't have to call her after all.  Then he typed:

_'hey there digi queen.__  what's new?' _

_'nothing much how bout you?'___

_'notta.__  I checked out the standing but no one is even near us.'_

_'that's not new.  how close is the nearest one?'_

_'he's about thirty points from you but he hasn't moved in a long time.'_

_'oh you must be talking about that wizard.  he hasn't been fighting for a long time.  i am beginning to wonder it he is going to fighting any more or not.  but then again we haven't been fighting for a long time too so people could be wondering if we had dropped off the face of the planet too.'_

_'they won't be thinking that but they might be wondering why neither of us are fighting any more.'_

_'why is that?'_

_'because the site that i check the standings on only has the players on that have played in the past three months.__  so we're going to have to fight at least once every four months (officially) so that people know that we are still around.  how does that sound to you?'_

_'do we have to battle each other or can we battle others?'_

_'what are you scared to battle the digi king?'_

_'no i just want to get some points so that i might be able to beat you in the standings.'_

_'sure you do.'_

_'i do. hey you know maybe we should give our selves different names.  i mean with those it makes us sound to much like we are a couple.'_

_'is that a bad thing?'_

There was a pause of about three minutes before,

_'what are you saying?'_

_'nothing if you don't want me to.'_

Again there was a pause that lasted a while.  In the end it was the phone that ended it.  Ryo reached over and picked up the phone that was on his bed side table with out even taking his eyes off the screen.  With a quick glance at the phone to make sure that he pressed the right button he turned on the phone and said hello.

"What were you saying?  That last comment made absolutely no sense and if I hadn't phoned you, you would have just been elusive about it so start talking.  And you had better give me a straight answer." came the voice of a very irritated Rika.

"I was saying just what I typed.  Is it a bad thing if people think that we are a couple?" Ryo replied.

"Yes it is a bad thing because we are not a couple." Rika paused a moment.  Ryo thought that he had heard disappointment in her voice when she said that.  "It is just totally dishonest."

"I can see your point," Ryo said as he typed _'how do you feel about making it honest?'  and then sent it to her._

"I'm gla…" Rika trailed off.

Ryo assumed that she had got his last message.

"Are you serious?" Rika said who was not totally believing that anyone would want her for their girlfriend.

"Do you think that I would have said it if I hadn't meant it?" Ryo asked.

"No I don't think that you would have." Rika said the disbelief very evident in her voice.

"So then why did  you ask me if you already knew the answer?"

"Because I didn't really believe that it could be possible." she said simply.

"Fine but what is your answer?"

Rika was silent but he thought that he heard the clicking of her keyboard in the back ground.  A minute later his messenger beeped, when he pulled it up he saw, _'of course i'd like to make it honest.'_

"I guess that we are officially going out now." Ryo commented.

"Yeah, we are." Rika replied.

"When do you want tell everyone?" Ryo asked.

"Are you going to that get together of Takato's?"

"Yeah I knew about it before you did." Ryo explained sounding kinda sheepish.

"What is it?" Rika asked knowing that Ryo was hiding something from her.

"Well…you see…Takaot kinda knows that I like you. He ran into me when I was sitting in the park after you left.  Takato happened to ask and I let it slip that I liked you.  I told him that I didn't want any to know and he decided that he was going to sorta set us up.  But he doesn't have to that now." Ryo explained.

"How exactly was he going to set us up?" Rika asked.

"We were going to do partner activities, and he was going to make it so that the two of us were going to be partners." Ryo told her.

"May be we should just go along with that plan." Rika suggested.  "That way no one will know until we tell them."

"I have a better idea.  Why don't I call Takatio and tell him that I have done some thinking and have decided to take care of things my own way.  But still say that we should do what ever with partners." Ryo told her.  "And at that get together I will take care of things all you have to do is play along.  All right?"

"You can count on me." Rika assured him.

"Rika can you get off the phone so that I can make an important call?" someone shouted in the back ground.

"I got to go.  My mom needs the phone.  I'll call you later on tonight so that you can tell me what Takato says." Rika told him.

"All right.  Talk to you later." Ryo said.

"Later." was Rika's reply before she hung up the phone.

AN so how do you like it?  huh?  tell me, k?  this chapter may make it seem like i could write short stories but i always add in little things that make me write more things.  but any way  you got better things to do than read my author's notes so i'll end it now.  later.


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Romance

Chapter 2

AN I know that it took me a long time to update this but I have been really busy lately and have not had time to write any of my fanfiction.  I am really sorry I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you review it.

Ryo hung up the phone and sighed.  Now he had to call Takato and tell him not to plan any thing in the way of getting him and Rika.  Ryo turned the phone back on and called Takato's house.

"Good afternoon, Izumie's Bakery.  How may I help you?" a female voice said.

"Hi, I would like to talk to Takato please." Ryo replied.

"Takato got his own phone line put in today.  I don't really want to go giving out his number, so if you tell me your name I'll get him to call you back."

"Tell him that Ryo called and that I need to talk to him ASAP." Ryo said.

"Sure." 

"Thanks, bye." Ryo said and then hung up the phone.

All that I can do now is wait for him to call me back, Ryo thought.  I hope that he doesn't take too long to call me back.  If I know him, Takato is already trying to find ways to get Rika and I together.  I hope that he isn't to disappointed when he finds out that I have decided to do this my self.

Just then the phone rang.  Ryo pressed the talk button and said hello.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to call me.  What took you so long?" Takato said from the other end.

"I had some things that I wanted to get done on the internet before I called you."

"Don't you have a DSL connection at least?"

"Yeah I do but I wanted to get that done right away.  Nothing against you, it's just that I needed to get it done with out any distractions. And I don't know about you but I would say that talking about Rika and how I could get her to go out with me would be a distraction."

"That's true I guess.  I know that I wouldn't want to be thinking about Jeri if I had some thing important to do." Takato agreed.

"Hey why did you get a phone of your own?" Ryo asked.

"It was my dad's idea.  He said that it would help to teach me responsibility.  That's in front of mom, but he said that if I could handle a Digimon then he thought that I should have a phone.  Mom thinks that I am still to young to do a lot of things, having my own phone is at the top of that list." Takato explained.

"That would explain why she wouldn't give me your number." Ryo mussed.

"Yeah she doesn't want a whole lot of people calling me.  Do you want my number in case you have to get a hold of me at some later date?" Takato asked.

"I copied it down off of my phone.  It has caller ID.  What about yours?"

"No it isn't any thing fancy.  I don't need any thing fancy right now.  But now enough beating around the bush.  We have a relationship to get off the ground."

"That's some thing that I wanted to talk to you about." Ryo began.  "You see I have been doing some thinking since I got home and I think that if you could provide the opportunity then I could probably do the rest."

"So you don't want any help?  What did you do exactly when you got home?" Takato said suspicious.

"Nothing much.  I just check the standings for the Digimon card game.  I have had a Digimon of my own and know that they are real not data, but I just can't seem to stay away from the game.  I feel that it keeps me more in touch with the Digimon." Ryo told him.

"Not to mention that you are the highest ranked player in the world.  Followed closely by Rika.  Hey didn't she almost beat you one time?"

"Yeah it was a really close match but she was no match for me then.  I don't know who would win if we had a match right now.  We are both stronger fighters."

"That would definitely be a battle to see." Takato said.

"So when is this get together supposed to be?" Ryo asked.

"Why don't we make it for this Saturday?  That way it gives me some time to decide what we are going to do exactly."

"That sounds good.  Where and what time." Ryo wanted to know.

"Why don't we have it in Giomon's old hide out?  It was good enough to hide him so it should be good enough to hold a private get together in.  As to what time, how about we all get there around say . . . ten in the morning that way none of us should be to tiard."

"Sounds good to me.  When are you going to tell everyone else?"

"I guess that I'll call them all tonight.  That way they have sometime to call me back if they already have some where else to de."

"I'll call half of them if you want me to." Ryo offered.

"Sure that would be great.  You could call Rika and Henry that would be great.  Then I will call Jeri, Kenta, and Kazue.  Be sure to give them my number so they can get a hold of me if need be.  Then call me back so that I'll know who is coming so far."

"Alright.  I'll talk to you in a bit." Ryo said.

"Sure." Takato said and then he hung up.

Once again Ryo hung up his phone again.  Rika's mom would probably still be on the phone so I guess that I'll call Henry, Ryo told himself.  Ryo started to pull out his desk drawers trying to find his phone book with all of the other Tamer's phone numbers. It took about five minutes for Ryo to find the book.  Once he found it he wrote down Takato's new number then looked up Henry's.  Ryo found it, then he called Henry's house.

"Hello? Wong residence." a female voice said.

"Hi is Henry in?" Ryo asked.

"Yes he is.  Just a minute." the woman said before she covered the phone and called Henry.

Ryo waited on the other end until he heard another phone pick up and one hang up then Henry's voice said hello.

"Hey Henry.  What are you up to?" Ryo asked.

"Oh hey Ryo.  Nothing much.  How 'bout you?" Henry replied.

"Nothing really.  But I am just calling about that get together that Takato is planning.  He got me doing some calling to tell people when and where it is going to be." Ryo explained.

"Oh cool.  So when is this thing going to be?" Henry asked.

"It's going to be at Giomon's hide out, this Saturday at around ten."

"Cool.  I'll be there.  Hey how come you and not Takato called me?" Henry wondered.

"I told you that he got me to do some calling for him.  He seems to think that there are too many Tamers for him to call them.  I think that he just wants to get it all done sooner so that he has more time to plan the whole thing." Ryo said.

"That makes sense I guess.  Yeah I can make it this weekend, but I got to go right now.  I'll talk to you later." Henry said.

"Bye." Ryo said and then they both hung up.

That's one down, Ryo thought.  I wonder if Rika's mom is off the phone yet or not.  The only way that I'll find out is if I call her house and see.  And if her mom is still on the phone, I could always see if she has her messenger signed in.  Ryo dialed Rika's phone number, only to find that the phone line was busy.  No problem, I'll just see if she has her messenger sighed in.  Turning back to his computer, Ryo opened his messenger and found out that Rika was indeed on her messenger.

_'are you there?'_

_'no it just looks like it.'_

_'ok.  hey what are you doing on saturday?'_

_'nothing, unless my mother is going to try and get me to go to a photo shoot.  why?'_

_'that is when Takato is going to have his get together.'_

_'i should have known that, 'cause Henry was just telling me about that.'_

_'did he just call you?'_

_'no i have him on my messenger.'_

_'oh i see.  what all did he tell you?'_

_'every thing that you told him.'_

_'oh, what is your answer?'_

_'what do you mean?'_

_'i mean can you come or not.'_

_'oh right.  that's what you mean.  yeah i'll be able to come.'_

_'what did you think that i meant?'_

_'well first please don't be angry at anyone but Henry asked if i would go to the get together with him.'_

_'what did you tell him?'_

_'i told him that i am going to go by myself.'_

_'how did he take it?'_

_'alright from what i could tell on here.  he hasn't quit talking to me.'_

_'i should have known that he would try and take you to this.'_

_'hey don't go getting like that on me.  that is one of the reasons why i like you so much.  you aren't over bearing, and you respect what i have to say.'_

_'your right i have to trust you on this.  but you have to give me a little slack with this.'_

_'no if i start giving you any slack you wont be any fun to be around any more.'_

_'i guess.  but i have to go now and call Takato so that he knows who is going to go and who isn't'_

_'alright see you later.'_

Ryo closed his window.  He really didn't like the way that Henry had treated Rika before and now that she was his girlfriend he liked it even less.  Take it easy Ryo, he thought, you just got through telling her that you had to trust her so do it.  Ryo shook his head and then dialed Takato's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Takato, I called both Henry and Rika, they said that they could both come." Ryo told him.

"Great.  Everyone will be there then.  That's great." Takato said excitedly. 

"Yeah.  Is there any thing else that I can help you with?" Ryo asked.

"No that's ok.  You have done lots already.   Besides, I don't want anyone to know what I am planning to do for the activities." Takato told him.

"Not even Jeri?"

"I'm not sure about her yet.  I might let her in on things towards the end when things might need her flare."

"Well in that case, I'm going to let you go because I can tell that you really want to start planning this thing of yours." Ryo said.

"Thanks for all you did.  It will be a blast." Takato said then he hung up.

Ryo looked at the phone in his hand.  Man he is in a real hurry to get this all planned, he thought.  I wonder if he is this excited about all the things, or is it just things that have to do with Digimon?  Some things I will never know.  Or may be I will, eventually if I decide to ask.

Looking around, Ryo wondered what he should do now.  It would be a few day before he heard anything from Takato.  I know, he thought, I'll see if Rika is still online.  With that he spun his chair around and opened up his messenger.  She was still there.

_'what's up?' he typed._

After a minute, _'nothing.__ still taking to Henry.  he just won't shut up.'_

_'why don't you just tell him that you got to go, if you don't want to talk to him.'_

_'what if i do want to talk to him?  hummmmmmmmm?'_

_'then that is your decision.  it doesn't matter to me who you talk to.  why would it?'_

_'ohhhh may be because i'm your girlfriend.  or have you forgotten about that already?'_

_'no i haven't forgotten that.  what makes you think that i did?'_

_'because that would give you a reason for it to matter to you.'_

_'this coming from you when not a half hour ago, you were telling me not to be concerned with you and him talking.'_

_'that was then.  this is now.  and i feel the need to know that you really do care about me.'_

Ryo looked at this type.  There was something that she wasn't telling him and it had something to do with Henry.  Something more then Henry just asking her to go to the get together with her.

_'what did he say?  besides that he wants to take you to takato's get together.'_

_'can i trust you not to go over there and kill him?'_

_'yeah sure.'_

_'he asked me to go out with him.  as in be his girlfriend.'_

_'what did you say?'_

_'i told him that i didn't want  to move our relationship any farther than it is.   that i like just being his friend.'_

_'how did he take it?'_

_'i can't really tell.  all that i can say is that he is still talking to me so he must not be too awfully mad at me.'_

_'be careful around him.  i know that i am starting to sound really paranoid but i just think that he might try something.'_

_'yes you are being paranoid.  he's my friend and yours.  how could you say that about him.'_

_'i know that he's your friend and mine, but i still think that it would be better for both of us to watch our step when we're around him.  he hasn't ever been really violent, but i just think that with all that has happened to him recently he is under a lot of pressure.  i also know that he had quite a thing for you and if he finds out that your going out with me he might just snap.  and i don't really want to be around when that happens.'_

_'you could be right but i don't think that you should be afraid of that, right now any way.  he thinks that we are still just friends, but when he finds out that we are actually going out that is when i think that we should be worried.'_

_'that could be.'_

_'he just asked me if he could join in our conversation.  is that ok with you?'_

_'sure i guess.  why wouldn't it be?'_

_'because of out previous discussion.  don't say anything that may make him mad._

_'no worries.'_

(AN. I'm just going to initial the text so that you know who is saying what.  like R will be for Ryo, Ri will be for Rika, and H will be for Henry.)

_'hello ryo what's up'(H)_

_'nothing much.  and you?' (R)_

_'same.  so what is up with that thing that takato is planning?'(H)_

_'he is planning it for saturday, since everyone can make it.  though he is not letting any one help with the planning.'(R)___

_'not even jeri?'(Ri)_

_'i asked him that to and he said that he might let her in if his plans needed her flare.  don't ask me what that means exactly.  that's just what i was told.'(R)_

_'what do you think that he is going to do?' (Ri)_

_'truthfully i have no idea.  i wish that i did.  then i could know if i should be afraid to go to this thing or not.  lol' (R)_

_'why would you be afraid any way?  aren't you supposed to be the digimon king?' (H)_

_'what is that supposed to mean?'(R)_

_'just that i don't see why you would be afraid of anything.'(H)_

_'my title means that i am good at the digimon game.  it doesn't say anything for courage or bravery.'(R)_

_'that would be the same as saying that i too would not be nervous when ever i encountered something that i didn't like.' (Ri)_

_'why is that?' (H)_

_'because i am the queen of digimon.' (Ri)_

_'that doesn't matter.  your female so your aloud to be scared of some things.' (H)_

_'what the hell is that supposed to mean?  that because i'm a girl i am not supposed to be brave?  that i have no courage?' (Ri)_

_'i didn't mean it like that.'(H)_

_'oh sure you didn't.' (Ri)_

With that Rika left the conversation.

_'maybe i shouldn't have said that.  what do you think?'(H)_

_'i think that you are right.' (R)_

_'i didn't mean to make her mad, only that it is alright if she was a fraid.' (H)_

_'henry if i were you i would quite putting my foot in my mouth.' (R)_

_'what do you mean?'_

_'i mean that this all started by you saying that i shouldn't be afraid of anything because i am the digimon king.'_

_'sorry, but i didn't think that everyone would be so testy about it.  sheesh.'_

_'that's ok, but i got to go.  the phones ringing and i have a feeling that it could be my mom and she doesn't like me on the net and talking to her at the same time.'_

_'whatever later.'_

_'later.'_

"Hello" Ryo said as he picked up the phone.

"Ryo, what took you so long to pick up the phone?" came a woman's voice.

"Sorry, mom, I was on my messenger and I know that you don't like it when I'm on there and talking to you." Ryo apologized.

"That's ok then.  Anyway, did you get my message?" asked his mom.

"Yes, I did.  Why are you calling me?"

"Just to check up on you.  Is that so wrong?"

"No.  It's just that I thought that you would be wanting to focus more on your date then me.  I mean I can take care of my self and I have been left home alone before."

"Fine then smart ass.  Well don't wait up for me.  Not that you ever do.  Be good and don't destroy the place."

"I won't.  Bye."

"Bye."

Ryo hung up the phone once again wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his day.  He glanced at his clock.  It said six o'clock.  He made his way to the kitchen planning to make himself something to make for his supper.  When he got there the phone rang.  He picked up the phone in the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Hey who were just on the phone with?" Rika asked on the other end.

"My mom.  She wanted to make sure that I had gotten the message that she had left on the phone for me."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"That's good.  Look, I'm sorry that I ran out of the conversation the way I did.  But I just got so mad…" Rika apologized.

"That's ok."

"You say that but I was the one who wanted him to come and talk with us.  And then I go and leave?  That isn't very good."

"I said that it's ok.  You had every right to leave when he insulted you.  I am surprised that I didn't say anything to him but I thought that you were doing a good enough job of it." Ryo told her with a smile.

"Thanks.  What all did you say after I left?" Rika asked slightly nervous.

"Not much.  Nothing that would make Henry suspicious.  Mainly that he shouldn't put his foot in his mouth all of the time and that I agreed that he shouldn't have said what he did."

"He said that he shouldn't have said what he did?"

"He meant that he shouldn't have said what he did to you.  I don't think that I was any where in his mind when he said that."

"That is just stupid.  Why wouldn't he be sorry for what he said to you?  We are both of his friends."

"Yeah but like you said earlier, he wants to go out with you.  So he would be taking how you felt to heart.  He may see me as competition and not really care about the fact that we are supposed to be friends." Ryo said.

"That is just stupid.  Shouldn't your friendship count for anything with him?" Rika said slightly appalled.

"Not to be mean or anything, but sometimes a girl can destroy two guys' friendship not even knowing that she is doing it." 

"You don't think that is what I am trying to do is it?"

"No I don't.  But it seems that you are having that effect even if you don't want to."

"I don't want to.  It took quite a while before Henry trusted you and you worked hard to gain that trust.  I wouldn't want to destroy that." (AN i don't know if that is true i missed that part of the series.  if it isn't please let me know.  i'd be so grateful.)

"It wouldn't be your fault.  If Henry would throw our friendship way for a girl then he can't really want to be my friend in the first place."

"Are you saying that I am not worth your friendship?"

"I'm saying that I think that no girl is that great.  And I am sorry to say that you fall into that category even though you are really great."

"As long as you think that I'm still great then I guess that I can forgive you.  I don't believe that I just said that.  It sounds so corny."

"Yes it does and it sounds really funny coming out of your mouth." Ryo told her with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me.  OK?" Rika demanded.

"Fine I wont laugh at you." Ryo said sounding really sorry.  Then he heard her giggle. "That wasn't that funny you!"

"Yes it was.  You sounded so helpless."

"Do you like it when I sound helpless?"

"Actually I do kinda find it sexy.  Like I am the one in control."

"So in other words you like it on top?" Ryo asked easily.

"Never tried it, but I think that it might be fun." Rika replied with a smile.  "Oh shit my mom is coming and she doesn't look that happy.  I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Sure no problem.  Bye." Ryo told her and then hung up.

Ryo sighed and then looked around.  Now what was he going to do?  There was always his home work.  Or he could put that off until later and watch a movie now.  Ryo tossed his options around for awhile and finally came to the decision that he would do his homework and then watch a movie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Royal Romance

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I am writing about.  I don't really know who does but I assume that they belong to someone in Japan.

"Hey Rika." 

Rika turned to see who was calling her.  It was Friday and the day before Takato's scheduled get together.  On Tuesday he called everyone to say that it had turned in to a sleep over.  Rika still wasn't too sure what she was all going to bring or what Ryo had in mind for telling everyone.  Henry had been very persistent in trying to get her to out with him.  Luckily he bought every excuse that she had fed him.  But she knew that she was living on borrowed time and she wasn't sure that she was happy with that.  She would be glad when she and Ryo didn't have to hide any thing.

Giving her head a shake, she came back to the present.  And in the present Jeri and everyone else was trying to get her attention across the road.

"What do you want?" Rika called to them.

"Come over here will ya?" Takato asked.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Rika started across the street.  It wasn't really that busy of a street so she didn't even look to see if anyone was coming.  Rika had almost made it all the way across when a car came screaming around the corner followed by four police cars.  Rika was so startled that she didn't do anything but there in the middle of the street looking like a dummy.

"Rika look out!" Jeri shouted at her.

Rika tried to move but it was like her body just couldn't.  The next thing that she knew was something hit her from behind like a ton of bricks and rolled with her.  But she knew that it wasn't a car because the cars were coming from in front of her.  When they had stopped rolling Rika looked over her shoulder to see Ryo's face and it was etched with worry.  He had saved her.  On the  street, the cars were racing past them.  The last police car slowed to a stop beside them.

"Are the two of you alright?" one cop called out the window.

Ryo looked to Rika for the answer.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rika told them.

"Good.  Could you kids all wait here until another unit comes just to make sure that you are ok?" the same cop asked.

"Sure." Ryo said this time as they both pulled themselves into a sitting position.

As soon as the question was answered the cop car sped off in pursuit of the other cars.

"Well that was an adventure." Ryo said.

"What are you talking about?!  I just about got hit by a car!" Rika exclaimed.

"Are you guys all right?" Jeri said making everyone presences know to the two sitting on the curb.

"Yeah we're fine.  Rika is just still in shock." Ryo answered for the both of them.

"Who are you to say how I am?" Rika asked.

"No one I guess but I still know that you are here and in one piece." Ryo told her while adding mentally, thank god.

"I'm sorry, Ryo.  I don't mean to come off as ungrateful; it's just that I am a bit shaken up.

"That's understandable." Ryo said with a grin.

"You two should get off the side of the road." Jeri told them.  "The cop asked if we could wait here, I'm sure that he didn't mean in the street."

Rika and Ryo nodded then got to their feet and went with everyone to sit on the sidewalk.

"Tell me one thing," Rika said when she sat down.  "Whose idea was it to get me to walk across the street again?"

"That was me." Takato said guiltily.

"Next time why don't you walk across the street?" Rika stated.

"Well at the time it just seemed easier for you to walk across the street then for the rest of us to." Takato tried to explain.

"I know.  I'm just a little shaken up.  I don't really mean to take it out on you but you just happen to be in the most convenient person for me to vent on." Rika semi apologized.

"It's a good thing that you stopped, because I was just going to start on you for being so mean to my boyfriend." Jeri spoke up.

"Don't you think that Takato could stand up for himself?" Kenta asked acting kinda stunned.

"Yes he could but then I wouldn't get any pleasure from it." Jeri responded with a laugh.

"That would be true," Rika said, "but you would be in the line of fire and I don't think that you would have liked that at all."

Jeri just stood there with a blank face causing all of the Tamers to laugh at her, even her boyfriend.  Clueing in on what was going on, Jeri walked over to Takato with a sweet and innocent smile on her face.  When she got there she smacked him up side his head.  Not expecting anything like this Takato was caught off guard and ended up falling onto the sidewalk.

"What the heck was that for Jer?" Takato wanted to know.

"That was for laughing at me." was the only reply that he got.

"Do you really need all of us to wait here for the cops to come?" Kazu wanted to know.

"I don't see why you would have too." Rika said.  "They just want to make sure that Ryo and I are alright.  So there is really no reason for all of you to stay."

"It's not that I want to ditch you guys but I have some things that I have to get done before tomorrow morning or my mom won't let me go." Kazu explained.

"It's ok, really." Rika told him.

"Fine.  Later." Kazu waved as he walked away.

"Wait up Kazu and I'll come with you a ways." Kenta called after his friend.  "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I have some last minute things that I should get done before tomorrow as well." Takato said.  "And I'll need to take my girlfriend along as well."

"And if I don't want to go?" Jeri challenged.

Takato only smiled as he walked over to her.  He whispered something in her ear that made her blush and smile.  "Would that make you want to go?"

"Yeah.  I'll see you all later." Jeri smiled as she let Takato led her away.

Rika and Ryo sat looking after the couple, wondering what it was that Takato had told her.  They sat there for another few minutes not saying anything.  Guarding their facial expressions knowing that Henry was still there watching them.  After a few minutes Henry went and sat down on the other side of Rika.  Close enough that he was brushing up against her, Ryo noted.  He doesn't' have to sit that close.  There is a whole side walk to sit on, Ryo thought bitterly.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked Rika softly.

"I'm fine thanks to Ryo." Rika said making sure that Henry knew that they weren't alone.

"Yes.  Ryo is a big hero today." was Henry's somewhat bitter reply.

"Well it's not like you did anything for me.  He just saved my life.  Why shouldn't I be grateful to him?" Rika said getting annoyed.

"You should be grateful to him and so should I because I don't know what I would do with out you in my life." Henry said placing a hand on her leg.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rika said irritably as she moved away from Henry's hand and closer to Ryo.

"That I love you and don't want to live with out you." Henry said.

"That's really funny.  If you loved me then you would have tried to do something when you saw that car coming towards me.  It's not like you didn't have the time to." Rika said bitterly.

"I would have but by the time I realized what was going on it was all over." Henry said trying to make a pitiful excuse.

"That is a bunch of bull." Ryo finally spoke up.  "I had come out of that alley over there and it was not 30 seconds before I realized what was going to be happening and did something about it."

"Oh be quiet hero." Henry snarled.  "This is a private conversation."

Ryo opened his mouth to say something quick but Rika beat him to it.  "There is no reason for you to talk to Ryo that way Henry.  I thought that the two of you were friends."

"We're friends, sure, but when you're around I don't like any other guy saying or doing anything." 

"You have no say in who I talk to or don't talk to, Henry.  You are not my father and most certainly not my boyfriend.  Ryo is a friend of mine like he is of yours and I will talk to him if I damn well please." Rika shouted at him as she got to her feet.

Ryo got to his feet as well, some how he knew that Rika was going to start to fight with Henry.  His hunch was right.  Henry stood up so that he would be on a level playing field with Rika.  No sooner had he claimed his feet then Rika had punched him in the face and would have kept on punching him if Ryo hadn't been there to hold her back.

"What the hell was that for you little bitch?" Henry shouted.

"That was for being an ass." Rika retorted as she struggled to get out of Ryo's grasp.

"Me being the ass?  Look who is being the bitch." Henry said confident that Ryo wouldn't let her hit him again.

"I would either get out of here or watch your mouth, Henry." Ryo warned.  "Because if you call her a bitch one more time, I'll let her go and then help her pound the shit out of you."

Henry looked up at Ryo shocked.  He thought that Ryo was going to help him not her.  But as he looked in Ryo's eyes he saw that he had meant every word that he had said.  "I'll be going then." Henry told them and then walked away.

Ryo held on to Rika until Henry was out of site around the corner.  Sure that he wasn't going to come back, Ryo gently turned Rika around in his arms and help her tight.  The two just stood there like that for a couple minutes before Rika pulled back a little to look up into Ryo's face.  Then standing on her toes a little, Rika gently and timidly place a kiss on his lips.  Ryo was a bit shocked by this but he didn't pull away.  Instead he leaned into her kiss.  A minute latter Rika pulled away and gazed into Ryo's eyes.

"What was that for?" Ryo asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" Rika asked coyly.

"No, it's just that you have never. . . er. . . that is we have never kissed before today." Ryo said with a slight flush on his cheeks.

"True enough." Rika agreed.  "I have been wanting to solve that little problem for a couple days now.  Since I needed a way to thank you for saving my life it just seemed like a good time to do it to me.  Are you mad at me?"

Ryo didn't say anything.  He just smiled slightly and then leaned down and kissed her again.  "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does."  

Just then they heard a car pull up the curve.  Ryo turned around with Rika still in his arms, who had turned around her self so that she could see who had pulled up.  It was the same cops that had stopped before to see if they were all right.

"Hello again.  We just wanted to make sure that the two of you are all right." the cop said as he got out of his car and looked at the couple leaving his partner in the car.

"Yeah we're just fine." Rika assured him.

"That's good.  I was also wondering if you could tell me what happened." he asked them.

"I was walking down the street over there when my friends called to me from this side.  They didn't want to shout so they asked me to cross the street.  Not thinking that anything would have happened, I started across the street.  I was half way across when that first car came whipping around the corner and froze." Rika told her part of the story.

"I had been walking down the alley when I had seen Rika walk past.  I also heard our friends calling her, so I ran the rest of the way to the street.  When I got there I saw the car coming towards Rika and her not moving, so I did the first thing that came into my head.  I ran at her and knocked her out of the way, so that she wouldn't get killed."  Ryo filled his part in.

"You know or can guess the rest.  We laid on the side of the road until you came up." Rika finished off.

"That is quite a story." the cop said.  "Why didn't you go to the corner and then cross?"

"I didn't really think about it at the time." Rika admitted.  "Takato, one of my friends, was in a really hurry to talk to me for some reason.  He never did tell me what he wanted.  But you can be sure that I won't ever do that again."

"I'm glad that you learned your lesson.  I'm just sorry that you had to learn it the hard way."

"I am to officer." Rika assured him.

"Well thanks for your statement . . . " the cop trailed off.

"Rika Nonaka and this is Ryo Akiyama." Rika told him.

"Well thank you both for your time and I'm glad that you are ok miss.  Good-day." the cop told them and then he climbed back into his cruiser and took off.

"Let's hope that is the end of that." Ryo said, looking down at Rika.

"You can say that again." Rika said before she turned around in his arm, while placing her arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do know?" Ryo asked her looking down into her face.

"Well we could go to my house." Rika suggested slyly.

"And what would we do there?" Ryo asked suspicious of her tone.

"Not that much actually.  My mother isn't home, but my grandmother is." Rika told him.

"That isn't such a bad idea.  My mom wants me to get my homework done before tomorrow morning cause she knows that if I don't get it done tonight I won't get it done at all." Ryo told her.

"You have the whole of Sunday to do it, so why don't you just do it then?" Rika asked.

"Why put off till tomorrow what you can do today?  It's just that I get lazy if I don't get my homework done then it just won't get done.  It is just easier for me to do it this way."  Ryo told her.  "Besides, I have a lot more fun over the weekends knowing that I won't have to cut it short to go and do homework."

"Yeah you just get started a lot later." Rika said as she grabbed his hand and started to walk to her house.

"But it's easier to start than to stop having fun." Ryo reasoned as he walked along beside her.

The pair continued to walk along, hand in hand talking about various little things as they went.  The two seemed content just to walk along and not notice anyone or anything else.  Of course when they got to corners they both made sure that they stopped and checked to see if there was any speeding cars headed their way not wanting to go through that ever again.

When they finally reached Rika's house, Ryo was not as nervous as he had thought that he would be.  Ryo simply followed Rika into the front room and sat down with her on the couch.

"Rika, is that you?" a woman called out.

"Yes grandma it is." Rika called back.

"Your mother wanted you to call her at the studio when you got home from school." the woman said again as she walked into the room.  "Oh I didn't know that you had company."

"This is my boyfriend Ryo Akiyama.  Ryo this is my grandmother." Rika introduced the two.

"How do you do, Mrs. Nonaka?" Ryo asked politely.

"Fine, thank you." Mrs. Nonaka replied.  "Rika never mentioned that she had a boyfriend."

"We still haven't told a whole bunch of people." Rika informed her.  "In fact you were the first one that we told."

"Well, I haven't got much to say about the fact that you haven't told anyone, though you should really tell your mother soon." Mrs. Nonaka said.

"I will be telling her soon.  Do you have any idea about what she had wanted to talk to me about?" Rika asked.

"She didn't tell me but I have a sneaking suspicion that she wants you to go down to the studio for a shoot.  But I have some things to do so I will leave the two of you alone.  It was nice to meet you Ryo." Mrs. Nonaka said as she walked out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you too ma'am." Ryo called after her.

"This is just great." Rika vented.  "I was going to study and now my mom is going to want me to come down to the studio and do some stupid photo shoot."

"It can't be as that now can it?" Ryo asked her as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"You have no idea how bad it can be." Rika answered as she snuggled into Ryo.  "But I guess that I should call her."

No sooner then the words had left her mouth than the front door opened and closed.  A moment later a young woman's voice filled the house as it called, "Rika!"

"Oh no." Rika moaned as she hid her head in Ryo's chest.  "Well so much for calling her."

"Rika where are you?" the voice called again.

"I'm in the living room mom." Rika called back her head still in Ryo's chest.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.  Ryo shifted nervously, though Rika didn't move.  Ryo quit trying to get away, sensing that Rika needed him as an anchor of sorts.  The room stayed deathly silent, the only thing that could be heard was the approach of Rika's mother.

"I'm glad that you are home, Rika…" the young woman began then trailed off as she walked into the room to see her daughter with her head buried in the chest of some you man.  "May I ask what the hell is going on here?!"


End file.
